


A Ninjas Observance

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Can you imagine yandere Genji getting a peak at his S/O in the showers? Just after sparring, they’re washing up, and he has to try and hold back (maybe he can’t, that’s up to you OwO )"





	A Ninjas Observance

It’s incredibly wrong. Genji has no doubt that if you were aware of him checking you out that you’d be, at the very least, upset. Okay, it’s a little bit more than just checking you out. 

He’s checking you out, while you’re in the shower, and you don’t know he’s there. 

It’s just…

This is the only time he gets to see you like this. When you aren’t aware he’s there. 

His skills come in handy for this peeping, because even while he pumps his cock with his fist he doesn’t make a sound. His eyes don’t leave your body as you shower, allowing your muscles to flex and relax under the hot water, enjoying the warm steam piling up around you. 

He thinks about what it would be like if you knew he was there, if you were doing this to tease him, if you wanted him to be jerking his cock like this while watching you. It’s enough to make him cum thick ropes, he continues to slowly stroke himself coming down from his high, as you, unaware of your company, finally turn off the shower head, and wrap yourself in a towel.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
